


Poker Night: Count the Jacks

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Stargate SG-1, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Poker Playing, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Silly, This Time Round Metaverse (Doctor Who), X meets X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness reckons he has O'Neill and Sparrow figured out. The fourth player in the game, he's not so sure about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night: Count the Jacks

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on alt.drwho.creative. Archived 2010-01-24.]

Captain Jack Harkness ran his eyes over his cards once more, mentally reviewing his opponents.

General O'Neill was the least interesting of them, at least when it came to poker. He had his share of idiosyncrasies, but nothing outside Jack's (wide) experience.

Captain Sparrow was more intriguing. He always seemed to be acting on a whim, but Jack had been keeping track of the results and was certain that behind the dark eyes and vacant expression was a cunning mind.

Of the fourth player, he wasn't so sure. It looked like a human baby – though Jack had seen enough diminutive alien races not to take that on trust – and acted like one, too. More than whimsical, its actions seemed entirely random, as if it didn't have a clue what it was doing. And yet – it always made the right action at the right time, reaching for a card when it was time to draw, turning the cards upright when it was time to reveal.

...what's more, the little so-and-so seemed to be _winning_. It was obviously, Jack thought, possessed of either fiendish intelligence or incredible luck.

Jack-Jack Parr gurgled placidly and started trying to eat one of the poker chips.


End file.
